Yugi no Ai aka the Game of Love
by AkumaNoShine-TenshiNoShiroi
Summary: HI! we're hosting a dating game of the X characters (males only), hee hee, let the horror begin [on hold]
1. Default Chapter

Shiroi: HI!!! We were bored, and our last ficcie seemed to be a total loss. -__-  
  
Summary: Er.. Basically it's the X casts are on a dating game!!!! The hosts are yours truly! Akuma and Shiroi!  
  
Warning: yaoi! Slight ooc  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own! We're writing this purely to torture our favorite characters (males only)!  
  
Yugi no Ai (aka The Game of Love)  
  
Chapter one: The Intro!  
  
Shiroi: Wai!!! The horror starts! *glomps Subaru* And I get to torture Subby-chan!  
  
Subaru groans, and Seishirou smirks evilly.  
  
Shiroi: Aku-chan, announce the couples!  
  
Akuma: NO.  
  
Shiroi: *gets a look like Hokuto* you will do as I SAY!!!!  
  
Akuma: -___- the pairing are for the first dates are:  
  
Kamui/Subaru  
  
Seishirou/Seichiro  
  
Fuuma/Sorata  
  
Nataku/Kakyou  
  
Kusanagi/Yuuto  
  
If the date(s) don't workout write, they'll be paired up for the next chapter, if all goes fine, then they shall stay as a couple to the next round. Now will you excuse me, I have some unfinished buisness to do. *starts strangling Shiroi*  
  
Shiroi: @-@  
  
All except Shiroi and Akuma: O__o  
  
Akuma: .. *ALMOST smiles, but not quite*  
  
Shiroi: *regains conscious* Let the dates begin. Note whatever happens in this round will not count, for you guys vote for what happens on the dates and who the pairing will be, this is just for our pleasure of tormenting our favorite characters. ^-^  
  
^^^^^ Kamui and Subaru ^^^^^  
  
Kamui: *whispers to Subaru* are we allowed to run for our lives in the middle of the date??  
  
Subaru: I don't see how we can runaway, we're on a boat!!!  
  
Kamui: o-o er. yeah right.. *starts panicking*  
  
Subaru: ...  
  
Shiroi: HHIIIII!!!!!  
  
Both: AHHHHHH!  
  
Shiroi: since you guys are so slow I'll make a compromise, if you guys kiss, I'll give you guys Pocky!  
  
Kamui: POCKYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Subaru: .. CANDY!!!!..  
  
The two hurry up and kiss.  
  
Shiroi: ahhhhh.... the power of Pocky!  
  
^^^^^^^Seishirou and Seichiro ^^^^^  
  
Seishirou: I'm supposed be with my Subaru-kun!  
  
Seichiro: *smiles* let's get some hotdogs  
  
Seishirou: Yeah! You're not so bad after all, all this time I thought you were a jerk.  
  
Seichiro: ^-^  
  
^^^^^Fuuma and Sorata ^^^^^^  
  
Fuuma: Die stupid human!!!!!!!  
  
Sorata: o.O Taskete kodasai!  
  
Fuuma: HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!  
  
Shiroi: *is too scared to intervene*  
  
Akuma: hey, Fuuma, I'll help you out.  
  
Fuuma, Sorata, and Shiroi: O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiroi: You're NOT supposed to do that!  
  
Sorata: HELP!  
  
Fuuma: I am KAMUI! And sure, you can help me.  
  
Viewers: -___-  
  
^^^^^^^Nataku and Kakyou ^^^^^  
  
Kakyou: I'm in a coma, and in love with Sumeragi Subaru's sister! Why am I included in this game. T-T  
  
Nataku: .....  
  
Kakyou: T-T  
  
Nataku:...  
  
Shiroi: This isn't such a talkative relationship is it??  
  
^^^^^^^Yuuto and Kusanagi ^^^^^  
  
Yuuto: I'm bored.  
  
Kusanagi: *smile and takes a puff of smoke*  
  
Shiroi: I'll give Pocky to you guys if you guys kiss! *trying to bait them like Subaru and Kamui*  
  
Kusanagi: ???  
  
Yuuto: Those things are too sweet!  
  
Shiroi: -__- I guess it only works on certain characters *sigh*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^back to the... er...show? ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shiroi: You know the drill! We need up to 2 reviews by July 4th , or else we'll take it down! And remember, this was only for our entertainment. Review and tell us what you want to happen on the dates and vote for your pairings if they don't make it through. For this and the next round, it will be:  
  
Kamui/Subaru  
  
Seishirou/Seichiro  
  
Fuuma/Sorata  
  
Nataku/Kakyou  
  
Kusanagi/Yuuto  
  
Please review! And flames count as reviews, as long as we now this ficcie is being read, we're happy!!!!!!  
  
Subaru and Kamui: *eating Pocky*  
  
Seishirou: I want my Subaru-kun!!!!! T-T  
  
Shiroi: o-O  
  
Akuma: -____-  
  
Hokuto-chan: *pops out of nowhere* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ the next chapter will be on July 4th, that is, if the ficcie will live that long. 


	2. sorry

Sorry, but we got a new computer, and everything was erased, all stories are now canceled.  
  
~akuma 


End file.
